


Not Lost

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks the story behind something he finds in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lost

"Woah, what’s the story behind this little guy?" Ian straightened up and held a small scruffy and matted teddy bear he had found in a box covered in dust in Mickey’s room.

Mickey finished cramming some more trash into a black plastic bag, with some effort, and looked up. His eyes went wide and he came over and grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey! Wha—"

"Did you just find this?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Where?"

"In that box," Ian pointed at the box at his feet, confused.

"No way…" Mickey said to himself, staring at the small stuffed thing in awe. He fingered the one empty eye-hole and the frayed edge of an ear. A hint of a grin somehow reached its way from the depths of the Milkovich, as the memory came flooding back.

"What’s up with that?" Ian asked, eying the small smile before it can hide itself away again.

"Nothing. Just some stupid prize one of Mandy and I’s old babysitters won for me at some carnival thing."

Ian couldn’t help but laugh. “Mickey and Mandy Milkovich had a babysitter?”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Babysitters. Plural. You think any of those girls stuck around long after a day here? It was my father’s idea…” he trailed off, knowing that explained a lot from his past than he liked to admit. “Anyway, this one named…Britney? She took me to the carnival but Mandy couldn’t go because she had the flu. I was like, nine or something. Maybe younger. She totally whooped my ass at one of those shooting games.” Mickey laughed, reminiscing.

"Really? I would have thought it was the other way around."

"Yeah, she was like that. Probably why my dad didn’t really get her to come around a lot. She knew how to handle him…" Mickey stared down at the bear and the old and matted state it was in. "I thought I’d lost this."

Ian nodded slowly. He took the bear and put it back in the box a bit more neatly, then closed it and moved it aside. He could sense he wasn’t going to get much more about it from Mickey, but he’d liked what he’d got. Mickey’s mouth twitched in a silent thanks.

"So, shall we get the rest of this stuff packed up before the realtor gets here?"

Mickey looked around his almost empty room, the chipping paint and cracks and holes, and back at Ian. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”


End file.
